Frost
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: Pointless oneshot lemon. It shouldn’t feel this good to love his brother like this but when heat burned away the numbing cold nothing else seemed to matter beyond the moment. Elricest


Pointless oneshot lemon. It shouldn't feel this good to love his brother like this but when heat burned away the numbing cold nothing else seemed to matter beyond the moment. Elricest

AN: I've been in a horrible smutty mood recently. So instead of adding yet another to my upcoming fic I decided to do a oneshot instead. So here's something to enjoy for back to school. Well maybe not at school, don't really want to get anyone suspended. sweatdrop

* * *

It was so very cold outside as the snow fell lazily. The sort of cold that bit through you no matter how many layers you wore and made things like moving and thinking pretty well nil. On top of that their heating had died... Again.

Things seemed to happen that way too much. In the summer they couldn't afford the air conditioning bills because the bank had messed up the transfer and now that they could afford it and winter had fallen the furnace had stopped working. Since neither knew what was wrong with it fixing it with alchemy was out of the question. They had called someone to come take a look but he wouldn't be here for another week.

Ed walked in, a gust of cool air and snow entering with him and Al shivered more violently but he dutifully walked up to Ed to greet him. Giving him a hug like he did everyday. This time Ed wouldn't let him move away again. Wrapping his arms around his little brother tighter.

"You're warm Al."

"Really? I sure don't feel like it."

Before long their hug started to progress though Ed doubted Al knew yet. Stroking circles on Al's back his mouth wandered, not kissing but rather brushing it lightly over Al's neck and delighting in the way Al shivered though it was entirely possible it was from the cold.

He had been wanting to touch Al like this for quite some time; planing actually. It just never seemed to be the right time. But now with Al in his arms and neither having anything better to do it suddenly seemed like a very good time to play out his long standing fantasy. He was sure Al felt the same but didn't know how to express it. Maybe a little scared as to Ed's reaction if he found out.

Ed had never been good at expressing how he felt, he liked showing it better.

"Al, I think I know how we can warm up."

Alphonse made a slight protest, no wanting to move and Ed laughed and kissed him. Getting over the initial surprise Al kissed back tentatively.

Ed's tongue slipped in and Al didn't think he could take it. He had never been kissed like this! The closest was when he had gone to kiss Winry goodby on the cheek and she had turned her face. It had been an accident and they'd moved apart to fast for him to even process what had happened.

Then Ed was sucking on Al's bottom lip, giving a little nip before coming up for air.

He reveled in how Al melted against him like it was natural. The taste, like honey. The silken feel of hair flowing between his fingers.

It shouldn't feel this good to love his brother like this but when heat burned away the numbing cold nothing else seemed to matter beyond the moment.

Suddenly hands became eager and they were caressing each other everywhere they could reach. Al gasped when Ed's hand deliberately brushed his pants and soon enough clothes were falling and Al was pinned to the wall, lifted onto Ed's hips but no more.

Ed's fingers spread him then slipped in slowly. The way Al blushed, closing his eyes and bitting his lip turned Ed on more. He rubbed against Al as he prepared then stretched him and decided he was ready.

They kissed as guided himself in. Muffling the hiss of pain as he began to move.

If he was thinking he would have made sure Al was relaxed and done more to make sure he was ready but when the warm bundle of velvet and honey was near him he lost all claims at sanity.

Soon enough pain was forgotten and Al was begging breathlessly for more as Ed mover painfully slow. All the way out then in.

Shifting Ed complied. The pace gradually quickened and gained in strength.

"Ed!" His brothers hand was stroking his length, fanning the flames and he knew he couldn't last like this. Moaning he came into Ed's hand and Ed pierced him once more, hard and deep before exploding into Al's tight passage.

They stayed panting like that for a bit longer. Al still pinned to the wall and sticky with his and Ed's seed.

Then he was carried to bed where they curled around each other.

"You're right." Ed looked him askance and he elaborated. "It is warmer."


End file.
